dog_story_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Cu
Cu is barking loudly as he happily jumps around on the deck and dances around the sailors' feet. He eventually stops and pants, his tongue lolling out of his mouth. Then he suddenly jerks his head up as a strange, new scent enters his nose. His nostrils flare up as he sniffs the air, taking in this funny smell. The big sheepdog is intrigued; what could it be? He presses his nose to the floor of the deck and starts taking in deep sniffs, walking along as he follows the scent as it gets stronger, meaning he is close to the source. Sun Seto watches the dog walk around sniffing the ground with great interest until she realizes that he's coming closer and closer to the window she's looking through! She's what he's smelling! With a sharp gasp, the mermaid pushes herself away from the window and presses her back against the side of the ship, hoping to stay downwind from the dog. Her eyes are wide with fright and her heart is beating in her chest. But after a second, she takes a deep breath and then bites her lip nervously as she glances to the side. Eyes still wide and mouth now agape, Sun slowly leans back toward the window...and comes face to face with Cu. Cu, seeing that the source of the smell is a beautiful girl, gets a big grin on his face. As Sun turns to face him, he begins panting loud and hard, his tongue hanging out of his mouth as he breathes hot breath into Sun's face. Sun presses her nose against Cu's, still staring at him in wide-eyed, open-mouthed fascination. She's so close to him that Cu naturally assumes she wants a kiss. And since he loves her already, smelling that she has a wonderfully spunky personality, he's more than happy to give one to her! His tongue oozing slobber, Cu thrusts his head forward and gives Sun a friendly lick on the cheek. Sun closes her eyes, krinkles her nose and grimaces at the sudden wet sensation on her cheek as Cu's big tongue lifts it up. The dog's slobbery tongue sweeps across the girl's cheek and makes a loud "smack!" sound when it's done, drool flying everywhere from it as it retracts back into Cu's mouth. Cu looks at Sun and smiles at her fondly, while Sun lowers her head and looks a little grossed out. Cu backs up a little. Sun slowly puts her fingers back on the sides of the window and peers back to the deck with an open-mouthed look of astonishment on her face. Slowly realizing that she liked this little encounter, Sun gets a goofy smile of delight on her face as she rubs her wet cheek. "Hahaha...that was kinda nice!" The mermaid held her hand out to the dog. "Hiya! I'm Sun Seto." Sun laughed in surprise as Cu slid his tongue across her outstretched hand, soaking it completely. "Aww, you're so friendly!" Category:Stories Category:Cu Stories Category:Ship Stories